In broadcast communications installations, it is known to use coaxial cables with three conductors to electrically link different pieces of equipment, such as cameras or production facilities. Such triaxial cables are terminated in a variety of formats and genders of connectors to permit the cables to be connected to the equipment or to other cables. Triaxial cable connectors such as these are disclosed in the commonly owned U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852; 6,109,963; 6,146,192; 6,231,380; 6,561,848; and 6,575,786, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.
It is known to have connectors which may be converted to mate with different formats and genders of triaxial connectors. However, these known connectors may require that a cable be reterminated to mount such a connector to the cable to be able to utilize the convertible connector. In some situations and installations, it not desirable or reasonable to require that such cables be reterminated.
An adapter for use with triaxial and other coaxial cables which permits existing known connectors to mate with connectors of a different format or gender is desirable.